darkrealmofsparkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Moni Wintercrest
Moni Wintercrest is one of the original characters introduced in DarkRealm. She comes from an indeterminate date between 2019 and 2025 and lives in a terrible dystopia where... TERRIBLE things happen. Skills and Weaknesses Moni is very quick on her feet, and always has been. She’s also pretty good with planning, even if that makes her cocky. Her calculating, careful nature allows her to see past a lot of obstacles and offer rational solutions. Rationality may vary. Skills in character include her ability to shrug things off, her slight intelligence and her cynicism. Well, she looks ''like she’s shrugging things off. In reality, she represses plenty of things (including her own love). In addition to this, she can be a bit of a jerk, her occasional passive-aggressiveness may be irritating, and at her worst she’s verging on a neutral evil alignment. Depending on who you ask, ‘extreme pessimism’ might be a weakness. She also holds a grudge for ages. And thanks to her better qualities, they mean she finds it difficult - or overlooks relating to someone else’s situation ''emotionally, though this may not be the case if she needs to relate to a person about to be assaulted by a mutant. Appearance Moni veers the thin line between slim and curvy. And that’s not just a conventional description of ‘curvy’, as due to her clothing preference; her curves (particularly those around the waist) seem almost cartoonish. Her legs are slightly chubbier than her arms, which, while a bit toned, are rather lean. Her skin-tone used to be a dollish white from her foundation ‘addiction’. After ending up in the Facility it’s settled on a beige-ish light pink. Her hair is a brownish-red, and quite shiny on a good day. Her hairstyle is a tight curl (rather like a reversed ‘S’ in profile), about the width of her head and tamed vertically, but that’s when she first sets foot outside. After that, a couple of tresses often separate themselves from the main collective (for want of a better word), but should remain upwards for a good twenty hours before needing restyling (improbable, or just a result of the future?). She has a thick fringe and arranges her cut so two wavy locks remain to frame her diamond-shaped face. Her eyes are large, far-apart and shaped like a pair of slanted almonds. Her irises are coloured a dull dark green, though when reflected highlights creep in, they stand out just enough to be kind of pretty. She has a fine but noticeable scar running from the side of her neck and reaching just above her left breast; she conceals it with high-necked jackets. Also, her nose is narrow and a bit pointy, while her mouth is small and surrounds itself with pale, yet full lips. As she speaks, her hand gestures are small and poised. Sometimes it looks similar to her miming holding a wineglass. Both standing and sitting, she carries herself upright yet a little cautiously. If she’s alone and thinking deeply, she might have a slight slouch. She uses little to no slang, and will self-deprecate at the times she does. Sarcasm is her best friend, her tone is always wary but pronounced, and she has a Southern English accent. (And in all honesty, I’m not sure quite which accent. Londoner accent, possibly? *shrug* I haven’t done much research in that region, but I’ll try to work it out some time soon.) Also tends to cut off the beginning of sentences, in a similar vein to what I just did there. She's pretty sleek when she wants to be; she hides herself in a veil of politeness (or false politeness). Speaking of clothing, she dresses kind of corporate, but with more corsets and stompy-boots. Specifically, her most often-worn outfit includes a short pinstripe jacket with a high neckline – it covers a simple black top (of variable cuts) and a corset, which is never described due to the omnipresent narrator never being able to see it. Her bottom-half consists of baggy black trousers and huge combat boots. Oh, and very occasionally, a purple floppy hat, which squashes her hair to normality. This is somewhat author appeal, and somewhat just what everyone wears in this universe. (At least, in the Facility.) Personality Loves/Favourites: 'Mike Patton (of course), omelettes, hats, wine, deeply pessimistic fiction and non-fiction, people that agree with her, getting her revenge. '''Hates: ' Fascists, rapists, the Infractus (‘always’ chaotic evil, aforementioned vampire mutant things) and Cheryl Cole. And morons. And television. Mike Patton’s music runs through her head, constantly. It is unknown whether the obsession came about as a coping mechanism. She's violent but reserved, pessimistic and her sense of humour is very deadpan. History (This is pretty difficult to explain without you knowing all ''the context, but I’ll try anyway.) Moni was born to the aforementioned family, lived a quiet childhood with few friends or notable incidents, spent her teen years wandering Camden Town and listening to the Birthday Massacre in a short puffball dress, and then met Daniel when she was sixteen – he worked at her favourite record store. He was a kind, quiet guy, just a year or so older than her. And he played guitar – predictable, am I right? And also, he was the one that introduced her to Mike Patton. So eventually she confessed her love, they started dating, and it was all very sweet for a while. Until the next winter, when she saw Alecath for the first time. He was different; he was dangerous; he was rather cute. She wanted ''him now. So they started meeting; he somehow convinced her to move in with him, and so, just after her sister disappeared, she broke up with Daniel to run away with her love. What an idiot. Within an hour of their reaching the Facility, Alecath started showing his true colours, all of them a bit odd. As it turned out, he was about to reach the Process; basically blood withdrawal, which forces the Infractus into a psychotic mania till they find some form of prey. Alec didn’t want to go through that, so he tied her up, opened a wound and started draining her blood. She almost died, till he’d finally had enough and left her bandaged up on the streets - not out of pity, but because there was no point creating a suspicious death for nothing. Violence was one thing; murder was looked down upon by most, unless it was supposedly ‘justified’. After finding an abandoned apartment, she forced herself to toughen up and began a career of theft that tided her over for a while – and then met two people she’d never forget: Sophie Speed and Carissa Baumann. Sophie wanted to kill Moni for some unknown reason; Carissa would be a sidekick of sorts. So then Quinn Coopes (who was in fact the creator of the Facility) offered Moni the chance to destroy Alec, supposedly an ‘anomaly’ in return for her long-awaited escape; she was about to kill him when the three were kidnapped by Sophie, who calmly explained her theories of ‘madness drugs’ and showed off various torture methods in an attempt to drive them sane. Though it doesn’t really need saying, Sophie was not well. None of them had to go through with that; as they were about to undergo some crazy and dangerous procedure, Quinn stopped Sophie – revealed to be his daughter – and gave them all an Architect-style lecture on what the Facility really was. Alec and Moni incapacitated the father and daughter halfway through the exposition, and now with the tools to escape, they dragged Carissa to the surface with them. Back in the real world, Moni discovered her parents died, and asked Daniel (still living on the same street) what happened. He said nothing. After some investigation, she discovered that Daniel had killed her parents and Tasmine, and would have killed her if she’d remained with him. Feeling a new person after the whole attempted-murder incident, perhaps it was better she’d merely almost died at the hands of a dangerous mutant lunatic... The story would normally cut off as the three went their separate ways. But since DarkRealm Moni is a bit different: the world grew more oppressive and dystopian, even more insane mutants started turning up everywhere, and stuff happened... '''DarkRealm History: Moni often ended up having to save the others from Pavi, she was stalked by Alex de Large for a while and eventually found love in the Warden. Opposites attract, right? Of course, the only reason she managed to confess her love was that the Twins intervened and ended up getting the wrong response. Relationships Friends: She doesn't really think in terms of 'friends', but most of the characters would fit here, especially Sasha and Nny. She finds common ground with both of them, even if they don't return the feelings. Enemies: Pavi and Alex de Large. And Alecath, who may or may not be introduced into DarkRealm. Lovers: The Warden, of course! Category:Characters Category:Characters